Urgency
by Naoko Asakura
Summary: Kyoko leaves an interesting email for Daisuke... Unfortunately, she's out to lunch when he looks it over. Then again, this might help him cool his head...


Urgency

By Naoko Asakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Heatguy J. Please, refrain from putting the actual owners of it on my back… Then again, as if they'd care. People make fan fiction for anything, these days.

"_Daisuke,_

There are so many things I want, and I can't voice all of them. My voice would be hoarse way before I would even get halfway through my long list of desires. I wish I could tell you everything. I want to tell you everything.

You're so cold. Not just to me, but with everyone around you. It doesn't really seem like it, but there's that antisocial air about you... Something that makes me feel so distant and awkward. I don't completely understand you.

Our lives are so different… I'm forced to be so precise. Leaving nothing to doubt, but everything to the facts. It's all a mission, right? Report after report, sitting in the office all day with nothing but mindless paperwork to do. Most of the time I worry about you. You're so lucky. You seem to have such a carefree attitude about everything. Your job is more like entertainment for you than anything. I know you love it, in spite of your complaints about the pay and the hours. I'd like to have it just as easy… I'm not trained to be like you though. I'm a normal human being, a breakable human being.

In your line of work, I don't think I could survive for even a minute. I'm glad I have someone so tough so close to me.

I forgot how much I wanted to tell you… I'm digressing about stupid things. I mean, who wants to talk about business in this kind of letter? Really now, I'll just get down to telling you what I've been wanting to for the longest time.

I'm in love with you.

If you laugh when you read this, I'll never forgive you. I've been so afraid of telling anyone about my feelings (although somehow, a few people have been able to figure it out… Am I really that easy to read?), and since I've decided that this weight has become too much for my conscience, I thought that you should be the first to know.

I'll be going out for lunch now. Please, don't bother talking to me about this right now… I'm too embarrassed as it is, and I wouldn't be able to say anything. I'll be back in the office in a short while.

_Again, I love you,_

_Kyoko._"

Of course, she'd left perhaps five minutes before he'd begun reading the e-mail sent to his own computer, and Daisuke couldn't fully come to terms with this abrupt and blunt letter. Not only had she told him of her love, but she did it twice. It was all he could do not to stand right back up again and chase her through the busy streets of Judoh. With a failed attempt at reassuring words from his partner, Daisuke collapsed on the couch as he usually did. This time though, the television remained a blank gray screen.

"Daisuke," J began, earning a muffled groan from the young man with his head buried halfway underneath the furniture's matching throw pillows. "Good things come to those who wai-"

An emerald green cushion hit the android square in the face, ending his little nugget of wisdom. Daisuke Aurora muttered an apology and turned to face the back of the couch, deep in though. He replayed his last meeting with Kyoko before reading the email, wondering if there had been any sort of clue that might have tipped him off.

…Come to think of it, she had been looking kind of flushed.

"Damn it!" The young man wailed, kicking the air with both legs. He sat up and stared at the dead television screen, noting that his own face was burning red with emotion. He was supposed to be cool in every sort of situation. Then again, this wasn't a scenario he was accustomed to dealing with. Usually, it was more along the lines of mob war crimes or escaped convicts… Not co-workers who just suddenly up and tell him of their secret love at complete random!

Anyways, he would have much preferred to hear it from her own mouth. It would have been a lot cuter with her standing there fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Her face dusted with a rosy color that almost matched her hair.

_To see that lip-gloss lacquered mouth form those three little words…_

"DAMN IT!"

"A boy becomes a man when he comes to terms with his true emotions." J piped up, his baritone voice invading Daisuke's personal space ever-so-slightly. The blonde whipped his head around, his face bright red.

"Who asked you, anyway!"


End file.
